Douce nuit
by Arakasi
Summary: Le lundi 24 décembre 2007 à 20h13, une étoile brille dans le ciel de Londres... Harry et Lucy Saxon. Spoiler sur la saison 3.


_Moi qui pensais en avoir fini avec l'écriture (et non la lecture) de fanfictions : comme quoi il ne faut jamais dire jamais… J'ai eu l'idée de cette fanfic en Noël 2010 (et je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir eu le courage de l'écrire à ce moment là, cela aurait été tellement approprié, mais bon…) et n'ai commencé à taper les premiers mots que début septembre 2011, c'est dire à quelle point la maturation prend parfois du temps chez moi. Récit se déroulant chronologiquement au début de la saison 3 de docteur Who. Spoilers assez importants sur la fin de cette même saison. Arakasi vous salue bien et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Douce nuit.<strong>

* * *

><p>Le lundi 24 décembre 2007 à 20h13, une étoile brille dans le ciel de Londres.<p>

Une étoile immense, d'un rouge sombre et profond comme les flammes d'un fourneau, s'allume au dessus de la Tamise, ses branches arachnéennes se dessinant sur les cieux nuageux.

Les londoniens qui ne trainaient pas encore dehors à la recherche d'un cadeau de dernière minute, se précipitent dans les rues pour admirer l'improbable spectacle. Les enfants tirent en piaillant leurs parents par la main. Des chiens aboient. Deux ou trois femmes s'évanouissent. Un ivrogne jette une canette de bière à moitié vide dans la direction approximative de l'astre rutilant.

À 20h15, un rayon fuse d'une des branches de l'étoile et frappe en pleine poitrine un honorable père de famille, venu passer les fêtes de fin d'année dans la capitale. L'homme crie avant de s'évaporer dans un nuage de cendres brulantes.

Une femme se met à hurler.

La seconde suivante, la foule se soulève et reflue en rugissant vers le centre de la ville. L'étoile tire encore et encore, salves après salves, traçant des tranchées sanglantes dans la masse grouillante et paniquée des badauds. Des enfants sont abandonnés. Des vieillards renversés. Un SDF de cinquante-trois ans, couché en travers d'une ruelle, est piétiné à mort, des lambeaux de ses vêtements restant attachés aux semelles des fuyards.

À 20h20, l'armée est dans les rues. Faisant preuve d'une rare compétence, les chars s'alignent le long des quais et ouvrent le feu. À la sixième rafale, l'étoile explose dans un éclair de lumière blanche, déchirant le ciel nocturne.

À 20h35, les premiers flocons commencent à tomber.

Noël 2007 sera un Noël blanc.

* * *

><p>Lucy Saxon est une épouse comblée.<p>

Comment ne le serait-elle pas ?

Assise sur un sofa, dans un confortable appartement de la banlieue huppée londonienne, elle regarde les flash d'information. Dans un coin du salon, un sapin de Noël surchargé de guirlandes miroite, seul source de lumière dans la pièce luxueusement meublée si l'on excepte le chatoiement du poste de télévision. À l'hystérie du début de soirée s'est substitué le cortège habituel de sottises et d'autocongratulations. Hommes politiques et journalistes rivalisent de déclarations pompeuses. On débat. On s'agite. On plaisante. On en rit déjà.

On loue avec particulièrement d'insistance la célérité et la compétence du ministre de la Défense.

Oh, on peut dire ce que l'on veut d'Harold Saxon ! L'homme a ses défaut, que ses adversaires politiques ne manquent jamais de souligner. On peut lui reprocher ses tendances à la démagogie, son apparente indifférence aux problèmes de l'Union Européenne et un programme politique un peu brumeux, mais force est de reconnaître qu'il a su réagir vite et bien. Frapper sans hésiter et sans sensiblerie inutile.

Un homme de poigne !

Encore jeune, certes, mais efficace. Réactif. Solide.

Et Dieu sait que l'Angleterre a besoin d'efficacité et de solidité ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que la menace extraterrestre s'abat sur Londres. Personne n'a oublié le vaisseau cauchemardesque qui a survolé la capitale un an plus tôt, ni les armées de fantômes défilant dans toutes les villes de la planète. L'humanité n'est plus seule, elle le sait. Et elle tremble, comme un bambin recroquevillé dans son placard à l'approche du croquemitaine.

L'humanité tremble et comme tout enfant effrayé, elle attend l'homme qui saura la prendre en main, la protéger d'elle-même et du monde extérieur soudain si vaste et terrifiant, l'homme qui saura la guider...

Lucy Saxon regarde le visage rayonnant de son mari défiler sur l'écran et elle se sent fière, heureuse et fière.

Ce soir, Harry entre en campagne.

* * *

><p>Minuit est passé depuis plusieurs minutes, quand la limousine s'arrête enfin au pied de l'immeuble.<p>

Par la fenêtre entrebâillée malgré le froid et l'obscurité, Lucy peut entendre le bruit de la voiture qui ralentit, suivi du ronronnement du moteur au repos. Une portière claque. Puis une autre. La couche de neige déjà épaisse craque sous les pas des deux hommes. Quelques plaisanteries sont échangées. Un éclat de rire.

"Joyeux Noël, Billy ! Vous embrasserez votre famille pour moi !

- Avec plaisir, monsieur Saxon. Profitez bien des fêtes !"

Et le rire d'Harry à nouveau, sonore dans la nuit hivernale :

"Mais j'y compte bien ! Croyez-moi, Billy : 2008 sera une année_exceptionnelle_ ! Faites-moi confiance !"

Le temps de se lever, d'éteindre la télévision, de fermer la fenêtre et la clé tourne déjà dans la serrure. Elle peut l'entendre fredonner tout haut à travers l'épaisseur de la porte. Il se tourne vers la jeune femme quand elle se précipite à son approche, la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse, un peu trop rudement, un peu trop avidement. Quand il la repousse, ses yeux brillent d'une excitation sourde, étrange, sans commune mesure avec l'agitation des événements de la soirée ou avec le simple plaisir des retrouvailles conjugales.

Un instant, elle en éprouve comme une sensation de malaise, aussi brève et légère qu'une brise automnale.

Puis il lui sourit.

Et la sensation disparait, si vite qu'elle en oublie aussitôt l'écho.

Harry balaie du regard la pièce, la sapin croulant sous les décorations, la table mise où achève de refroidir le diner, la bouteille de champagne trônant au milieu de glaçons à moitié fondus… Hausse un sourcil critique devant sa robe de satin blanche.

"Où as-tu mis la robe rouge ? demande-t-il. Tu es charmante en rouge. Adorable !"

Et d'ajouter, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde :

"Nous sortons."

* * *

><p>De longues minutes plus tard, pelotonnée dans la chaleur toute relative d'un taxi londonien, Lucy regrette déjà de ne pas avoir dit "non". De ne pas avoir, seulement pour cette fois, insisté pour rester dans la chaleur de l'appartement.<p>

Une soirée seul à seul, juste pour eux deux.

Mais Harry a décidé, comme il décide toute chose, avec cette assurance parfaite qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Elle l'aime pour cette assurance, pour cette absence totale de doute, elle qui si souvent tremble à l'idée de dire une sottise ou de commettre un impair. Elle l'aime et l'admire, mais parfois, parfois…

Au dehors, la nuit est sombre comme un tombeau. Les décorations se sont faites rares au fur à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du centre de la capitale. Guirlandes et lampions pendent au dessus des boulevards, lianes desséchées aux branches d'un chêne trop vieux. Des fantômes grisâtres glissent le long des murs couverts de givres. Toutes choses semblent nimbées du même voile lourd et opaque. Gris des manteaux. Gris du ciel. Gris des visages. À minuit sous la neige, Noël prend des allures de fête mortuaire.

Dans la semi obscurité de la banquette arrière, elle a tendu la main pour saisir celle de son époux, mais ses doigts sont restés inertes entre les siens. Ni rétifs, ni particulièrement hostiles, juste indifférents. De sa main libre, il bat la mesure sur la surface glacée de la vitre. Encore et encore, toujours le même rythme, monotone et obsédant comme le battement d'un pouls. _Et un, deux, trois, quatre. Et un, deux, trois, quatre. Et un..._

Il ne la regarde pas.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle a retiré sa main.

La radio du taxi crachote un peu, le temps que le chauffeur trouve une station à sa convenance - _"Si ça ne dérange pas, monsieur le ministre ?"_ - Monsieur le ministre a levé les yeux vers le rétroviseur. Il a hoché la tête. Cela ne le dérange pas. Ce soir, rien ne le dérange. Harry est heureux et elle ne sait même pas pourquoi.

_"Douce nuit, sainte nuit…"_chantent les chœurs.

_"Dans les cieux…"_

_"L'astre luit…"_

* * *

><p>Lucy ne connait pas la banlieue londonienne où le taxi les abandonne.<p>

La jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de suivre les phares de la voiture des yeux alors qu'ils disparaissent au coin d'une ruelle, le cœur tordu par un sentiment d'abandon irrationnel. Pas de passants ici, ni de décorations. Portes et fenêtres sont étroitement closes et les immeubles autour d'eux semblent aussi creux et vides que des cosses décortiquées. Ses talons s'enfoncent dans la neige molle et les bords de sa robe effleurent le bord du caniveau, s'imprégnant d'humidité glacée.

Elle voudrait déjà être rentrée. Un désir si violent qu'elle en a l'estomac retourné. Une légère vague de nausée la submerge, alors même que Harry lui saisit la main et l'attire vers ce qui semble être les vestiges abandonnés d'un ancien centre industriel. Son époux la sent vaciller et se tourne vers elle, une ombre de contrariété assombrissant son visage avant de s'effacer aussitôt. Au bout d'une seconde, il lui sourit à nouveau. Un sourire qu'elle connait beaucoup trop bien et redoute davantage que des cris ou des coups.

Harry a le rire facile, bruyant et spontané comme celui d'un enfant, ce qui s'avère charmant au quotidien. Mais parfois - seulement parfois - pour un faux pas ou une sottise lâchée imprudemment, son rire se fait acide et moqueur. Il blesse et tranche comme une lame, la laissant les joues en feu et le front baissé, comme une gamine prise en faute.

"Lucy, tu as confiance en moi, n'est ce pas ?" demande-t-il.

Elle baisse les yeux les yeux et rougit.

Car elle a confiance en lui, bien entendu, comment en serait-il autrement ?

Et parce qu'elle a confiance en lui, qu'elle a toujours eu confiance en lui, elle le suit, main dans la main dans les ruelles obscures. Les portes closes défilent. Fenêtres. Lampadaires. Poubelles. Elle court dans la nuit encore et encore, jusqu'à en être totalement perdue, jusqu'à ne plus distinguer sa droite de sa gauche. Mais les doigts d'Harry sont chauds et fermes contre les siens et elle lui fait confiance. Elle lui a toujours fait confiance.

Quand ils débouchent enfin dans un cul de sac sombre, la jeune femme tient à peine sur ses jambes et grelotte de froid. Harry ne s'en soucie pas. L'esprit alourdi, comme anesthésié par la course folle dans les rues endormies, elle le regarde s'enfoncer dans l'ombre d'un porche et déverrouiller une porte à l'aspect miteux, puis se tourner vers elle avec un large geste de bienvenue, comme s'ils se trouvaient au seuil du Buckingham Palace même.

L'intérieur du local est sombre et puant. La jeune femme tressaille quand une forte odeur de moisi lui agresse les narines, mais la main d'Harry tire la sienne et les voilà seuls dans l'obscurité poussiéreuse. Des caisses éventrées trainent ça et là. A droite de l'entrée, dans un des recoins les plus éloignés de la salle, on a recouvert une forme cubique d'une bâche.

Harry lâche sa main, fait trois pas et dans un grand geste de prestidigitateur, arrache le tissu.

"En voiture, madame ! Je vous emmène voir les étoiles."

* * *

><p>Tout le reste se brouille dans sa mémoire. Trop fou. Trop absurde. Les lumières dansantes, bleues, vertes, courant sur les murs incurvés comme autant de lucioles. Le grondement des moteurs. Le rire triomphant d'Harry -<em>"Plus grand dedans qu'à l'extérieur !"<em>- et de rire encore, de rire, de rire, comme s'il y avait dans cette réplique quelque chose d'irrésistiblement amusant.

Reléguée au rang de simple témoin, elle le regarde cabrioler en tous sens, tournoyer autour de la plate-forme de pilotage, enchainer les questions et les réponses, semblable à l'acteur frénétique d'un one man show dément… Il ne la voit plus, ne l'entend plus, plongé dans une conversation délirante avec un interlocuteur invisible. Le sol vibre sous ses pieds, les lumières tournoient follement au dessus de sa tête et elle doit s'agripper des deux mains à une rampe pour garder son équilibre.

Au bout d'un moment absurdement court, le monde se stabilise à nouveau.

Harry bondit de la plate-forme, traverse la cabine en trois bonds pour poser la main sur la poignée. Ouvre la porte. Une bouffée de fumée à l'odeur de souffre entre dans la pièce, âcre, brulante. Surgi des ténèbres rougeoyantes, un vent violent souffle, s'engouffre par la porte en rugissant, ébouriffant les cheveux de l'homme au passage et plaquant sur son corps la robe pourpre de la jeune femme.

Harry se tourne vers elle.

Et pour la première fois, Lucy prend peur.

Car il y a de nouveau quelque chose d'horriblement enfantin sur le visage de son époux. Une lueur dansante au fond de son regard. Une cruauté malicieuse, espiègle, semblable à celle d'un enfant s'amusant à arracher les ailes des mouches. Il attend, la main tendue, le visage avenant.

Soudain, elle voudrait fuir, s'enfouir profondément sous terre ou s'envoler comme un oiseau, tout pour quitter ce lieu infernal, tout pour rejoindre la chaleur réconfortante de leur appartement.

"Harry…" souffle-t-elle.

"Harry, s'il te plait."

La gorge sèche. Les bras plaqués le long du corps. La peur au ventre, dévorante comme une fièvre.

"Je t'en prie."

Il soutient son regard en silence.

Et pendant un instant, la jeune femme se prend à espérer. Un espoir fou, irrationnel. Harry refermera la porte et ils rentreront chez eux. Assis côte à côte sur le sofa, ils dégusteront foie gras, caviar et saumon fumé en écoutant craquer les buches dans la luxueuse cheminée. Elle l'écoutera parler, discourir et plaisanter, hochant la tête et souriant aux moments opportuns. Il rira de sa sottise et la taquinera sur ses bijoux. Puis dans l'obscurité de la chambre conjugale, ils s'étreindront et elle oubliera…

Pas tout à fait cependant. Jamais tout à fait. Dût-elle vivre centenaire, Lucy sait qu'elle n'oubliera jamais l'étincelle de cruauté dans le regard d'Harry et l'ombre sur son visage. Mais, même à cet instant, elle ne peut pas accepter, ne peut concevoir qu'il désire à ce point lui faire du mal. Il ne la hait pas. Comment pourrait-il la haïr ? N'a-t-elle pas été une épouse exemplaire ? Ne l'a-t-elle pas aimé ? Soutenu ? Encouragé ?

Un instant, elle espère.

Puis il lui sourit. Un sourire large, spontané, épouvantablement familier. Et tout espoir disparait.

Il ne la forcera pas à sortir, pas physiquement du moins. Non qu'il en éprouve le moindre scrupule, mais parce que l'alternative est _infiniment_ plus divertissante...

Ni rage, ni passion dans les yeux de son époux, pas même une ombre de colère. Il ne la hait pas - elle le comprend soudain avec une certitude glacée - il ne la hait pas, pas plus qu'il ne l'a aimé. Il lui sourit, comme on sourit à un enfant récalcitrant. Et ses yeux sont des gouffres noirs et vides où viennent se perdre les lumières ondoyantes des flammes au dehors.

"Allons, allons…" murmure-t-il d'un ton exagérément raisonnable. "Nous n'avons pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, n'est ce pas, ma chérie ?"

Et tendrement, si tendrement qu'elle en hurlerait presque :

"Viens. Si tu ne viens pas… Je vais devoir venir te chercher."

* * *

><p>Elle vient. Que pourrait-elle faire d'autre ?<p>

* * *

><p>Dehors le monde est un brasier.<p>

Partout autour d'elle, les flammes virevoltantes dévorent l'obscurité, s'élevant vers le ciel comme autant de serpentins maléfiques. L'air surchauffé lui brûle le visage, brouille sa vision. Les pierres sous ses pieds sont des braises. Et la main d'Harry contre sa nuque un crampon d'acier. Elle voudrait se débattre, trouvait en elle assez de forces pour briser son étreinte et fuir, fuir le plus loin possible…

Lucy ferme les paupières. Puis les ouvre à nouveau avec un cri quand les ongles d'Harry s'enfoncent dans sa chair. Il siffle à son oreille :

"Tu me déçois, mon amour. Tu me déçois_beaucoup._ A quoi bon être venu ici si tu ne regardes pas ? "

La jeunes femme abaisse les yeux.

Ils sont tous deux debouts en haut d'une colline couverte d'éclats de roche. Le sol descend en pente douce à leur pieds, s'enfonce dans une obscurité de plus en plus opaque, éclairée ça et là par la lueur des brasiers. Et en bas, tout en bas, à moitié dissimulé par les ombres… quelque chose se tord. Quelque chose frémit, gémit, hurle. Une masse informe, noir et mouvante, où elle peine à reconnaître quoi que ce soit.

Brusquement une forme se détache, jaillit comme une flèche hors de la mêlée.

C'est courtaud, nu et pâle comme la lune.

Le petite silhouette court vers eux de toute la vitesse de ses maigres jambes. Elle saute, trébuche, tombe sur les pierres brulantes dans sa hâte de les rejoindre. Derrière elle, la masse infâme se déforme en grondant et des ombres en jaillissent, se jettent à la poursuite du fuyard en rugissant. Elles sont sur ses talons. Elles le rattrapent.

Eclairs de dents acérés. Griffes tranchants la chair. Hurlement.

Lucy a les yeux ouverts. Le voudrait-elle qu'elle serait à présent incapable de les fermer, incapable de se soustraire à l'horreur. Un bruit étrange résonne à son oreille. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour réaliser que Harry est en train de rire, un rire sec et haché qu'elle ne lui a jamais entendu. Il rit, les yeux fixés sur la curée. Il rit et elle ne peut supporter de le regarder davantage.

Il y a de la monstruosité tout en bas dans la plaine, dans ce massacre ignoble et sanguinaire, mais il y en a bien plus encore sur le visage plaqué contre le sien.

"Regarde ! Regarde-les ! Les derniers des humains…" souffle-t-il. "Venus des milles recoins de l'univers, les hardis conquérants, les fléaux des étoiles ! Ils ont traversé l'espace, conquis les planètes, les soleils, les galaxies. Violer. Piller. Massacrer. _Regarde-les maintenant !_ Regarde-les ramper et courir… Tuer et crever..."

Pour la première fois, elle entend de la colère dans sa voix, une rage sourde, mêlée de jubilation sauvage. Et autre chose également : une certaine forme de véhémence, un désir de convaincre qui ne s'adresse pas tout à fait à elle. Pendant un bref instant, elle éprouve à nouveau la troublante sensation d'une tierce présence. Quelqu'un d'autre avec eux, debout sur cette colline. Quelqu'un à convaincre. A séduire. A briser.

"Regarde-les bruler. Regarde-les hurler…"

Et Lucy regarde.

Regarde.

Regarde.

* * *

><p>Les minutes passent, les heures, les siècles peut-être. A un moment donné, la main d'Harry a glissé de sa nuque pour venir se poser sur sa hanche. Il l'a attirée vers lui, un bras possessivement passé autour de sa taille.<p>

Jamais il n'a cessé de parler. Il lui a parlé de puissance, de meurtre et de sang. De planètes lointaines et d'empires depuis longtemps éteints. Il lui a parlé des ténèbres au fond des cœurs des hommes, des ténèbres que l'on pouvait prendre à bras le corps, déformer, sculpter pour en faire des armes et de ces armes déchirer le ciel…

Quand il la relâche enfin, ses jambes ne la soutiennent plus.

La jeune femme s'effondre.

Les pierres brulantes lui écorchent les paumes, blessent ses genoux à travers le tissu trop fin de sa robe. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues, lui brulent les yeux, aussi corrosives que de l'acide. Quelque part, très loin, dans un autre monde, une autre vie, des gens festoient, rient, chantent des cantiques et célèbrent leur joie d'être en vie. Quelque part, très loin, la neige tombe en pluie douce sur Londres et recouvre d'un manteau de pureté les rues de la capitale assoupie.

Elle entend la voix d'Harry au dessus de sa tête, indulgente, amusée :

"Pauvres petites choses… On leur brise l'esprit comme un rien."

Puis il tourne les talons.

Les éclats de roche roulent sous ses pieds alors qu'il s'éloigne de la jeune femme et commence à descendre le pente rocheuse d'un pas assuré. Elle voudrait l'appeler, le supplier de revenir, de ne pas l'abandonner, mais elle n'a plus de voix. Plus de mots.

Malgré les hurlements, malgré le rugissement des flammes, elle peut l'entendre fredonner :

_"Douce nuit, sainte nuit…"_

_"Dans les cieux…"_

_"L'astre luit…"_


End file.
